Chip-scale packages (CSPs) often suffer from problems regarding efficiency and color inhomogeneities over radiation angles. In such a chip arrangement it often happens that light is emitted in a backward direction, often resulting in light loss and thus in reduced efficiency of the chip arrangement. The reduction of efficiency due to backward light emission is particularly significant for volume emitters. The color inhomogeneity is often due to different optical path lengths of the emitted or converted light in different directions throughout the chip arrangement.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a component having an increased efficiency and increased color homogeneity over radiation angles as well as a cost-effective and simplified method of producing one or a plurality of such components.